Packet networking is a form of data communication in which data packets are routed from a source device to a destination device. Packets can be transmitted directly between a source device and a destination device, or the packets can be relayed through a number of intermediate devices.
A wireless network can include a wireless device (client) being connected to a network through a base station (or gateway) that is wired to the network. The wireless device can transmit data packets that are received by the gateway and then routed through the network. The wireless network can include many gateways that are each wired to the network.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art mesh network. As shown, clients 150, 160 are able to access an internet network 100 through a wired network 105, and a mesh network that includes gateways 110, 120 and access nodes 130, 140. The mesh network infrastructure including the gateways 110, 120 and the access nodes 130, 140 can be placed, for example, on top of streetlights.
Wireless mesh networks can be more complex than typical networks because wireless networks typically are subject to environmental conditions. For example, wireless links can be subjected to interference, fading and multi-path. As a result, wireless mesh networks typically desire monitoring of the interconnections of the wireless mesh network. A fundamental operating quality metric that is typically desired by a network operator is the data throughput between access nodes or hosts of the network. More specifically, the throughput between access nodes and clients is a very useful quality parameter.
The throughput between hosts of a network can be used to gauge the quality and health of the network. Additionally, throughput between hosts of a network can be used as a measure for comparing different networks.
Wireless mesh network can include access nodes within the mesh network performing routing through the mesh network based upon one or more network operating parameters. Data throughput between gateways and access nodes of the network can be useful in selecting or maintaining selections of routing paths through the mesh network.
Prior art systems measure throughput to a remote host by setting up a server at the remote host. This is difficult because setting up the server requires access to the remote host. Additionally, the server is required to have special throughput measurement software to be configured and run.
It is desirable to have a wireless mesh network that includes access nodes that can determine data throughput between separate hosts of the mesh network. It is desirable that the throughput determinations not require a separate server having throughput measurement software.